


...keeps a piggy bank?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [32]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 24 - Who keeps a piggy bank?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	...keeps a piggy bank?

“Look what I got!” Drake announces, smiling, as he hands Olivia the bag he’s carrying.

She takes it, curious, frowning a little when she sees a pink ceramic pig inside. She takes it out, examining it.

“And… what exactly is this?”

“A piggy bank!”

“A… piggy bank? Why did you buy a piggy bank?”

“For Diana!” he states, upset that his wife didn’t find it as brilliant as he had.

“Drake… she’s three. Also… she’s rich. _We’re_ rich. She doesn’t need to save money in a piggy bank.”

He rolls his eyes. “I should have known you wouldn’t understand.”

He takes the piggy bank from her hands, pouting, and puts it back in the bag.

“Hey now, don’t patronize me. Explain then, why do you think a piggy bank is a good present for our three-year-old rich daughter.”

“She needs to learn the value of money, Liv. Being rich doesn’t mean she can spend money frivously. I want her to understand that we have to work for money, that we must save up if we want to buy something expensive later, and that money doesn’t grow on trees. I don’t want my daughter to be an entitled spoiled brat who’s too selfish to understand how privileged she was.”

He realizes he has raised his voice a bit, and sighs. “Sorry, I…”

“No, you’re right. I guess three years old is a perfect age for starting to teach our daugther about financial management.”

He frowns, skeptical. “Are you mocking me?”

“No, I’m serious. You’re right. It hadn’t occurred to me before, but it’s a great idea. I’m sure she’ll love it. Besides, it’s pink, how could she _not_ love it?”

He smiles. “She _does_ like pink.”

Oliva shrugs. “Well, pink is like red for babies, so she’s fine for now.”

He laughs and gives his wife a brief forehead kiss. “Come on, let’s give this to her.”

“Ok. But when she’s older we’re getting her a red one.”


End file.
